Home
by teach76
Summary: A one shot from back when Sonny was about to ask Will to move in with him-and this is my version, written 1-5-13


**This is an old story from almost a year ago (1/5/13) that I found that I had posted elsewhere. Just working on getting all of my stuff on one site. It is my version of how Sonny could have asked Will to move in with him. *I also realized I must have a thing for making people in stories cry because they are happy :)**

After the early morning rush, Sonny cleans off the last unoccupied table, heads up to the counter, and takes off his apron. He has been counting down the minutes…the seconds, and, now that Chad has arrived, he is free to begin what he hopes will be an amazing day.

"Big day planned?" Chad asks, taking off his jacket.

When it comes to Will, Sonny can never hide how he feels. "VERY big day," he replies through a smile.

"Oh really? I guess I don't even have to ask if you're hanging out with Will today." Chad says, as he settles in behind the counter.

At the shear mention of Will's name, Sonny's smile widens, "Mmhmm."

"Well, then, get out of here already!"

"Don't have to tell me twice! Thanks for covering the rest of the day for me! I owe you one!" Sonny says as he puts on his jacket and starts for the door.

"The rest of the day?!" Chad looks confused.

"Oh, sorry man, I thought that—" Sonny begins, disappointed.

Chad laughs, "I'm just messing with you, get out of here!"

Sonny shakes his head, half-rolls his eyes, and heads out the door.

Sonny arrives at Horton Square a little early, nervously wringing his hands. How could someone he had gotten to know, become friends with, and fallen in love with over the course of the last year and a half, still make him this nervous? In all honesty, it wasn't Will that was making him nervous today. It was the uncertainty of what would happen next that had Sonny now pacing with nervous energy. He had always been such a "go with the flow" kind of guy. Nothing rattled him. Not a care in the world. He took life as it came. Love can do crazy things to a person—even turn the most confident person into a blubbering idiot.

"Sonny?!" Will practically yells.

Sonny looks up, noticing Will sitting in their corner spot on large white couch. "How long have you been there?" he asks Will.

"Long enough to see the trench you've created, pacing back and forth, from one end of the square to the other," Will jokes.

Sonny smiles, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry, why didn't you say something?"

"I did. I said 'Sonny'…quite a few times. But there you were, staring at the ground, all deep in thought. So, I decided to have a seat until you returned from wherever it is you were. Glad you could join us!"

Sonny smiles shyly, and has a seat next to Will.

"So, where were you?"

Putting his hand on Will's cheek, Sonny replies, "I was right here". Bringing his forehead to rest on Will's, he looks into Will's deep blue eyes, then closes his eyes, taking in all of the emotions he is feeling. "I missed you last night." he says, quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I missed you too. Mom just needed someone to watch the kids, so I had to stay over there last night. Believe me, as much as I love them, I would much rather have been with you," Will explains.

Sonny opens his eyes and smiles. He tilts his head down until his lips meet Will's. Their kisses are soft and gentle, but with a deep passion that goes beyond any physical attraction.

Will sighs, then quietly whispers, "Let's go back to your place."

Trying to put his focus back on his plans for the day, Sonny reluctantly says, "Not yet."

Shocked, Will pulls back, "Oh, okay."

"No, Will, I want to be with you. I didn't say no, I said not yet. There is something I want to talk to you about first."

"Oh," Will is suddenly nervous himself. What does Sonny want to talk about? What has he figured out now?

Sonny settles back on the couch, remembering the kisses they shared in this same spot, when everything was still so new.

"Do you remember the time that we pulled that prank on Kate, and told her we were getting married?" Sonny laughs.

"Yeah, the look on her face!"

"Priceless. But that pales in comparison to your reaction when I proposed to you!"

"We had like JUST started dating! You freaked me out a little!" says Will, eyebrows raised.

Sonny, feeling a tiny bit of his confidence slip away at Will's response, says, "Can you believe it has been 4 months already?"

Will thinks for a second, "Yeah, I can…It's hard to remember a time when we weren't together. Or maybe I just don't want to. You've changed my life in so many ways…so many amazing ways. I feel like I've loved you forever."

Sonny feels emotions welling up, and chokes back the lump in his throat. "Me too."

He looks at Will, and then begins, "You know how you said that, as a kid, you were always passed between your parents, never feeling like you belonged anywhere?"

"Yeah, but you've changed that—I know where I am supposed to be," Will answers.

Sonny smiles, puts his hand on Will's, and continues, "And that when you are at my apartment, you wish you never had to leave?"

"Yes?" Will says, beginning to wonder if Sonny is still just walking down memory lane, or making a point.

"Well, I have been thinking…for a while now…what if you didn't have to?" Sonny moves his hand off of Will's. He reaches in his pocket, and pulls out a small box.

Will's eyes widen, thoughts and emotions whirling.

Sonny is now off of the couch, bending down on one knee. "Will Horton, will you do me the honor of," he says, opening up the box, "moving in with me?"

Will now looks, and, inside, is a shiny silver key.

Both relieved and excited, Will puts his face in his hands, not saying a word.

Sonny watches his reaction for a moment, then starts to stand up, "Oh, I mean, it's okay if you aren't…if you don't want to…" Sonny drifts off.

Will's head shoots up from his hands, "What, wait, no…I mean, yes…yes, I want to move in with you!"

Sonny now sees Will has tears in his eyes. "Then why are you crying?" Sonny asks, concerned. He sits back down next to Will and rubs his hand on Will's back, comforting him.

"Because I've never been so happy. You make me so happy. And the thought that I can get up in the morning with you, and come home to you at night…" he chokes back more tears, "so incredible."

Sonny again puts his hand up to Will's face, this time to wipe his tears away. "You make me so happy too…I love you, Will."

Will, his voice losing it's quiver, says, "I love you, too."

Sonny pulls Will closer. As their lips touch, even though they have kissed many times before, the feeling is like that of a new beginning. A new chapter in their lives…a chapter that they will write, together.

Will pulls back slightly, "NOW can we go back to your place?"

"No" Sonny says, flatly.

"What?"

"No, we can't go to my place."

"But-" Will protests.

"We can go back to our place," Sonny says with a sly smile.

Will smiles, knowing he is finally going home.


End file.
